


Neighbors

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You move in to a new apartment and find out quickly (and awkwardly) how thin the walls are…





	1. The Apartment

You had just moved in to your new apartment soon after graduating college. It was the first time you had lived away from your hometown and you ended up in the big city, not knowing anyone except your co-workers.

You didn’t mind so much, being a fairly introverted person, but did appreciate when some of the gang from work would meet up for happy hour on Fridays at a bar a few blocks from your apartment. It was far enough for you to get out and see the city, but close enough that you could bail and go home to curl up on the couch with a good book, once you had your “people-fix”.

Your apartment was nice and small, but big enough for you. It had an open floor plan for the kitchen, living room, and small breakfast nook, and then your bedroom and bathroom were off to one side. It worked out well for you, and even though the building was old, it definitely had its charm.

It wasn’t until the second week living there that you realized how thin the walls were.

It was a Friday night after your work happy hour, and you had walked back to your place around 9. Not tired enough to go to sleep yet, you decided to sit in bed, read a book, and drink a glass of wine. 

You had just gotten deep into your book, when something hit the wall, what sounded like right behind your head. It startled you, but you soon realized that nothing was actually _in_ your apartment with you – the noise must have come through the wall. You took a sip of your wine, calmed your heartbeat, and started reading again.

You weren’t able to get back into your book easily though, especially because you were now hearing more noises from the room next to yours. Footsteps, whispers, and other bumps and thumps seeped through the wall behind your head. You found yourself staring off into space, dazing off and concentrating your energy on listening, not caring about how nosy that was. You couldn’t figure out what exactly was going on until –

“Ohhhh fuuck yea!”

You definitely heard _that_ clear as day through the wall.

You immediately came to the conclusion that the room behind your head was the bedroom in the next apartment, and the girl’s high-pitched moans could only mean one thing. Flustered, you picked up your wine and book and moved to the living room, face red from what you overheard, and turned on some music to read to. You waited a couple hours before heading to bed that night, subconsciously giving the couple next door enough time to finish up.

* * *

The next time you heard something was Tuesday of the following week. You had just gotten home from work, headed in to your room to change clothes before making yourself something for dinner. It shocked you to hear a consistent thumping sound, along with an, “Oh yea, right there, right there,” especially seeing as it was only 6 in the evening. 

_Good for them_ , you thought. _Keeping their sex life alive, all hours of the day!_

It wasn’t that you were jealous – after all, you had just moved here and weren’t looking for a relationship or a casual hook up. That definitely wasn’t your thing. You just realized now that you were going to have to get used to hearing things through the thin walls of your apartment.

You quickly changed clothes and headed to your kitchen to make yourself some dinner, far away as possible from the symphony next door.

* * *

You finally got a glimpse of your neighbor the next morning on your way to work. You were locking your door behind you and a very tall, very handsome man came out of the apartment next door. He was dressed in a t-shirt, gym shorts, and sneakers, obviously headed out for a run.

“Good morning!” He beamed at you, turning to lock his door. “You must be the new neighbor! I’m Sam, welcome to the building!”

He took a few long strides in your direction, and you shook his offered hand, smiling back.

“Nice to meet you, Sam, I’m Y/N. I just moved in a couple weeks ago.”

He dropped your hand and brushed his long brown hair out of his eyes. You both turned to head down the flight of stairs to the ground floor.

“Well, I’m glad to have someone new in the building! It’s full of older, more serious working people, which is great, but sometimes I’d like to see someone more my age around.” He babbled as you walked down the stairs, and his statement made you blink.

 _So he doesn’t have a roommate?_ You wondered to yourself. You didn’t have enough time to say anything else, as Sam was already turning down the street to begin his run.

“See ya around, Y/N!” He waved and smiled at you, and it was all you could do to wave back before he disappeared.

You headed to work, thinking about the tall man next door for much of the morning.

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, you realized that Sam didn’t have a roommate or girlfriend or wife, he merely had a single man’s sex drive and could easily find a _friend_ when needed.

It was a bit awkward, now that you knew who he was and what he _looked_ like (because you definitely couldn’t forget those dimples or muscles), but at least you understood. He was a single, attractive guy, and you couldn’t blame him for bringing “friends” home.

You stopped feeling embarrassed when you would hear him – _them_ – through the wall, and even stopped vacating to your living room. When you would hear him – _them_ – going at it, you’d laugh, send him a silent _Congrats_ , and keep doing what you were doing. It was actually beginning to entertain you at what time of day he found company. 

It made the hallway hello’s and short conversations a bit awkward from your side, but you tried to brush it off. He probably had no idea that you could hear so much and you weren’t going to bring it up. You definitely weren’t going to tell him that you knew how hard he pounded his _friends_ into his headboard, that you imagined what he was doing to them when they would scream his name, or that you knew exactly what he sounded like when he came.

Because you totally didn’t replay that sound in your head during your alone time, no you _definitely_ didn’t think about Sam that way.


	2. Night Out or In?

The 4th Friday happy hour you attended found you sitting with Chrissy, Megan, and Alice from your office, the guys in the group having gone up to the bar to get more drinks. You got along with the large group fine, but had always bonded easier with guys, so you were staying quiet during this “girl talk” time.

One of your coworkers, Chrissy, was commenting on the clientele of the bar that evening. “This week is a total dud. There are no cute guys in here!”

The other the girls laughed, which made you remember to chuckle as well. These ladies were all very pretty, some of them single, some not (Alice was a bit older and married with a 4 year old at home), but they all liked to use happy hour as a time to let go a bit and have fun. It didn’t help that your idea of fun was reading a book by yourself, but you tried your best to enjoy yourself and get along with them.

“I don’t know, Chrissy, I think a real catch just came in.” Everyone in your group turned to see what Megan was talking about. In walked a group of four guys, including Sam. You smiled as you saw him, and your heart beat a little faster than normal.

 _That’s weird_ , you thought. You hadn’t noticed that happening before. You’d seen Sam quite a bit lately, both in the hallway of your apartment or jogging in the neighborhood. Maybe it happened this time because he wasn’t in the workout clothes you usually saw him in, but had donned a light blue button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a couple buttons undone down the front and tight (but not _too_ tight), dark wash jeans. You could see his muscles clearly underneath his shirt, and you had to admit he looked good.

You realized the girls had started talking again, discussing which of Sam’s group they would stake a claim on, if they were given the chance. You looked again to see that the other guys with Sam were also quite attractive, and the girls soon got in an argument over which one was the sexiest – and which they thought would be the best in bed.

Chrissy turned to you, smiling. She knew you were a bit more reserved in social situations, but still wanted you involved in the conversation. “Which guy would you choose, Y/N?”

You looked down at your drink and blushed. “Eh, I’m not really looking for a guy right now. I’d rather get to know them than choose from afar, anyway.”

“Boo! No fun, Y/N!” Alice teased, but you knew she meant it in jest, since her shoulder gently bumped against yours. You giggled a bit to yourself, and took a sip of your drink.

The girls began talking again, the conversation drifting away from Sam and his group. You were happy just to listen and watch as Chrissy told a very animated story about a customer at work that day, acting out the way he asked Chrissy out on a date, both clumsily and unsuccessfully. 

The four of you were laughing when all of a sudden a pair of arms was around your waist and something heavy was on your shoulder.

The other girls just stared as you jumped and turned slightly, seeing that Sam had come up behind your chair and wrapped himself around you, his chin on your shoulder.

“Hey Y/N!” Sam said excitedly, noticing how the other girls at your table were speechless at his actions.

You rolled your eyes at his enthusiasm (which he seemed to always have). “Hey Sam, whatcha doin?” You drawled, subtly letting him know he was in your personal space, and you didn’t know why.

He finally let go of you and scooted a chair up to your table, right next to yours.

“Oh, just came out with some buddies for a drink, and noticed you lovely ladies over here. Thought I’d come introduce myself!” Sam’s eyes made their way around the table, taking in your group of coworkers carefully.

“Well it’s nice to meet you,” Megan immediately responded, holding her hand out. “My name is Megan, and this is Chrissy and Alice.” She motioned toward the other two to introduce them. “I guess you already know Y/N.”

Sam smiled and shook everyone’s hands. “Yea, Y/N lives in the apartment next to mine, so we go wayyyyy back.” He smiled and you rolled your eyes. “It was good to meet you, but I better get back to the guys.”

Sam turned to you. “See you later, Y/N?”

“Yep,” You responded, popping the ‘p’.

Sam got up and you watched as he walked to the booth his friends were sitting in, clapping one on the back as he sat down. He must have said something funny as he got there, because the others started laughing immediately. 

Your eyes turned back to your table, and you saw the other three girls staring at you.

“What?” You asked with a shrug and took a drink. You really didn’t want to talk about Sam, especially since the only thing you could think about at the moment were the sounds he made that you had heard through your wall.

Chrissy noticed that you were trying to brush off the situation, so she smiled, flipped her hair, and changed the topic, much to your relief. You smiled at her and she winked, you knowing that she would probably ask about Sam at work on Monday, but in private.

A few minutes later, the guys from your work team came back to the table, and the large group got to talking and laughing again. You stayed for a little while longer, but decided to call it a night early and left.

* * *

You got home around 8, and after seeing Sam at the bar, decided it was probably safe to take a long bubble bath and pamper yourself, hopefully without any distracting background noises.

You took your time in the bath, letting the water and lavender-scented bubbles soothe your body. Your thoughts drifted to the man next door, wondering why he had even come over to your table, since he didn’t stay long. You were surprised he didn’t try to pick up any of your coworkers, as you thought he might find his “friends” at that bar to bring home.

By the time you had bathed, washed your hair and body, and shaved, you were so relaxed you were ready to go to sleep. You pulled on your comfy pj’s and wrapped yourself up in your comforter, drifting to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

Not long into the night, you were awoken by sounds from Sam’s apartment. You groaned and rolled toward your clock, the red numbers telling you it was just after midnight. 

You stared up at the dark ceiling and assessed the situation, your tired mind trying to determine if you would be able to go back to sleep or if you would be kept up by Sam’s late-night activities. A loud thud on the wall told you that you’d probably be more disturbed than usual, and you steeled yourself to sit up and go to the living room. Maybe you could fall asleep on the couch in there and not lose too much sleep.

“Ohhhh Y/N…”

You froze in your bed, suddenly wide awake after hearing _that_ through the wall. Your heart started beating faster, and you couldn’t help the heat that moved between your legs.

Sam’s groans were getting louder through the wall, louder than you had ever heard them before. “Y/N…right there…feels so good, Y/N.”

Before tonight, you had gotten to the point where hearing Sam’s trysts hadn’t bothered you, but now you were back to square one. Hearing him groan your name (even if it wasn’t for you specifically) had you completely on fire. You couldn’t help yourself, one hand trailed down your body, over your stomach, and into your pajama shorts. You started teasing yourself, then slid a finger into your already wet folds.

“Y/N….Y/N, so tight….ungh…”

You could hear the creaking of Sam’s headboard against your shared wall, and your fingers found a rhythm to match. In the back of your head you felt weird for getting yourself off to the sound of Sam sleeping with another Y/N, but you couldn’t help yourself. His moans and the sound of your name were the hottest thing you had ever heard, and it had been a while for you.

“Y/N…so close… Come for me, Y/N….I wanna hear you come…”

Even though Sam wasn’t talking to you, your body responded to his command. You came harder than normal, his voice encouraging your body to explode. You heard him groan out his climax next door, which did nothing but help you along. You clenched around your own fingers, trying to be as quiet as possible. The last thing you wanted was for Sam to realize that you could hear him – or worse, for him to hear you.

You laid on your bed, panting for a moment, as you heard Sam begin to move around again. You didn’t hear any talking, but could only assume that whatever Y/N was at Sam’s house that evening was moving around as well.

Slowly, you got out of your bed and went to the bathroom to wash your hands. You splashed some water on your face and looked at yourself in the mirror. You couldn’t help but grin at yourself, and shook your head.

You didn’t have any problems falling back to sleep that night, your dreams filled with the tall, handsome man next door and his wonderful voice.


	3. Awkward

The rest of the weekend was torture. You avoided leaving your apartment, at all costs. Even though you desperately needed to go to the grocery store, you couldn’t bring yourself to go, just in case Sam was in the hallway. Your mind kept replaying how Sam sounded moaning your name, and you found yourself turned on at the most random times.

Monday morning rolled around and you had to leave to go to work. You slipped out of your apartment door and tried to lock up as quickly as possible, but by your luck Sam opened his door.

“Hey, Y/N!”

You were still facing away from him, and you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Immediately, your mind thought back to him moaning your name, and you did your best to push that thought away.

By the time you turned toward him, you had plastered a normal smile (you hoped) on your face, but it froze as you looked at him. There he was, standing in your shared hallway, without a shirt on.

Dear God, this was a specimen of a man. You couldn’t help that your eyes traced every curve of his muscles, from his firm pecs down to his chiseled stomach. You quickly realized what you were doing, as he huffed out a short laugh, and pulled yourself together.

“Hey, Sam. Did you have a nice weekend?” You prayed your voice sounded fairly normal, since your brain was in the gutter.

Sam smiled at you, and you were lost in his dimples. “Yea, mine was good. Nice and quiet – after I saw you at the bar Friday, I’ve just been holed up here by myself.” 

You gathered yourself, realizing that any actual conversation was not going to happen with your addled brain right now, so you turned and ran down the stairs, apologizing to him, “Sorry Sam, can’t talk – late for work!”

You didn’t hear if he responded, as you were out the door of your apartment complex quickly. Once outside, you took a few deep breaths and thought about what he said to you. _Holed up by himself? He must have forgotten about Y/N on Friday night…_

You felt bad for that other Y/N, if she truly was that forgettable. Knowing Sam, he was definitely _not_ forgettable, and you felt a quick shot of sympathy for that Y/N, who was surely still thinking about him. Another part of you was glad that she was so forgettable, but you wouldn’t admit to that. With these thoughts swirling around in your head, you walked down the street toward your office.

* * *

“Girl, I know you probably don’t want to, but you _have_ to give me the deets on that hottie Sam.” Chrissy had cornered you at work, politely demanding that the two of you get out of the office and go out for lunch.

You blushed at the mention of Sam, which Chrissy took note of. “Okay, if he makes you blush like that, there’s gotta be a story!”

You took a bite of your sandwich to give yourself time to think of what to say. Did you want to tell Chrissy about Friday night and what he said this morning? It was a bit confusing to you, and she _did_ have more experience with men…

“Sam’s my next door neighbor, Chrissy,” You started simply.

She rolled her eyes. “Well I knew that, Y/N/N. Tell me more! What’s going on there?” She bumped shoulders with you and wiggled her eyebrows.

You laughed, “I have no idea, Chrissy. We say hi in the hallway every day, and he’s super nice, and very handsome.” Chrissy made a ‘go on’ motion with her hand.

“Our walls are very thin.” There. You kept it simple.

“What do your thin walls have to do with…” Chrissy started, but immediately caught on. “OH! You mean you can hear him?”

“Yea, I can hear him through the walls.”

“Which wall do you share?” Chrissy seemed to be digging for what you were embarrassed to tell her.

“We….may share….our bedroom walls?” You phrased it as a question, to make it seem less exciting than it was. Chrissy squealed.

“Oh my God, girl. What do you hear?” Chrissy was not going to give this up. She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands, eager to hear everything. You decided you might as well tell her everything on your own terms, instead of her wringing all the details out.

“So I noticed about a week after I moved in that I could hear things. Sam’s an attractive guy…he has company a lot.” Chrissy squealed again. “I can hear him in his bedroom with girls he has brought home. It’s pretty annoying, but the rent is cheap so I’m not going to complain. If it’s ever really bad I just go in to the living room.”

“So how does he sound, when he…ya know?” Chrissy was really going for the details.

“Chrissy!” you responded, eyes wide. She laughed.

You thought to yourself for a minute. “Friday night he was with a girl named Y/N,” you confessed. You looked out the window of the restaurant, not wanting to make eye contact with Chrissy. “It was, let’s just say, intense.” 

Chrissy smiled sympathetically at you, “That’s a bit awkward, but your name isn’t that uncommon.”

“No, it’s definitely not uncommon. The weird thing was that this morning when I saw him, he told me he was alone all weekend. It was strange.” You took a bite of your sandwich. “It also didn’t help that he wasn’t wearing a shirt.”

Chrissy giggled behind her hand. “What I wouldn’t give to see that…” she mumbled, before continuing. “It’s weird that he said that this morning. Are you going to ask him to move his bed or something? It’s not that strange of a request if he’s bothering you.”

You shrugged. You’ve grown accustomed to the sounds, but after Friday, you might put some thought into talking to Sam about rearranging. If he’s bringing home other Y/N’s, it might be a good idea.

* * *

You had forgotten about the whole situation after having a busy work afternoon. Your manager made you re-do an entire project, so your brain was otherwise occupied, and you walked up the stairs of your apartment frazzled. You didn’t even realize where you were going until you bumped into a large body and would have fallen over if it hadn’t grabbed your shoulders.

You looked up to apologize to see it was Sam you had run into, and all words left your brain. The two of you stared at each other for a moment, before Sam teased, “I’m glad I caught you, wouldn’t want you falling there.”

You smiled, tight-lipped. Thinking back to the conversation you and Chrissy had at lunch, you figured you might as well get this out of the way.

“Sam, I’m actually glad I ran into you, even though I wasn’t planning on it literally…” You huffed out a laugh, and he joined you.

“What’s up, Y/N?” Sam asked, his dimpled smile on his face. He still hadn’t let go of your shoulders, and you were almost glad. You felt comfortable with him holding you up.

“I wanted to talk to you about our apartments,” you started, getting nervous now that the conversation had started. “I don’t know if you realize, but the walls are pretty thin…” You let the sentence hang a bit, seeing if maybe Sam would catch your drift. He kept smiling down at you, so you figured you would have to spell it out for him.

You looked down at the floor as you continued, “Look, our bedrooms share a wall, and I can hear you whenever you have company. I just wanted to let you know, and see if we could re-arrange our rooms to make it less awkward. I heard you on Friday when you were with that other Y/N, and it was weird.” The words tumbled out of your mouth and your face heated up, embarrassed at the situation and hoping that he would be nice about it and not embarrass you any further. When he hadn’t responded, you looked back up at him to see the smile was gone, but there was a definite glint in his eye.

“You know, Y/N, I know our walls are thin. But I thought I told you this morning, I was alone all weekend.” You tilted your head to one side and squinted your eyes, trying to figure out why he was lying to you. You could still hear him groaning your name on Friday night running through your thoughts.

Sam smiled at your confusion and brought one hand from your shoulder to tuck a lock of hair behind your ear. He leaned forward to whisper, “I didn’t bring another Y/N home with me, I was imagining you there. I thought I would let you hear what it would be like.”

All of the breath left your body as his statement caught you by surprise. He very softly kissed your cheek, and continued, “I’m making dinner tonight, simple pasta and a salad, and would very much like you to join me. My door will be unlocked. Dinner’s at 7, if you decide to join.” With that, Sam turned and went back into his apartment, winking at you as he closed the door.

You stood on the landing for a moment before realizing that you looked like a fool, frozen in the hallway. You rushed into your apartment, took a deep breath, and hurried to the bathroom to take a shower, shave, and get ready for what you hoped would be _quite_ a night.


End file.
